Angel's Trap : The Fallen Angel Side Story
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Temari bagaikan seorang malaikat. "His angel." Gagasan itu menggelitik benak Shikamaru. Ia begitu terpikat pada Temari, seorang wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya. Meski demikian, Shikamaru sudah tenggelam dalam pesona Temari. Hati dan jiwanya telah terjerat oleh wanita cantik itu. AU/OOC/Plotless. Warning: SMUT/LEMON. Birthday fic to Shikamaru Nara. Enjoy reading!


**Angel's Trap : The Fallen Angel Side Story**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **[Warning : Mature Content. Read at your own risk]**

"Bagaimana aku bisa cuti kalau pembunuh ini masih saja meneror kita dengan paket potongan tubuh manusia yang tersebar di mana-mana?!" Shikamaru terdengar depresi ketika menyerukan hal tersebut kepada Kapten Asuma di ujung sana. Tak ingin mendengarkan ocehan sang kapten lebih lanjut, Shikamaru lantas memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke jok penumpang, kemudian berkendara menuju pinggiran kota.

Shikamaru melambatkan laju mobilnya, berkendara lurus di jalanan aspal yang berlubang di sana-sini. Kawasan itu merupakan daerah pinggiran kota yang cukup sepi sehingga pembangunan infrastrukturnya bukanlah menjadi prioritas dalam agenda pemerintah pusat. Beberapa sarana dan pra sarana milik pemerintah pun tampak dibiarkan terbengkalai.

Geliat kehidupan hanya terlihat di pom bensin kecil, restoran cepat saji dengan plang nama yang sudah usang, _convenient store_ yang dijadikan tempat nongkrong para anggota geng motor dan sebuah bar kecil yang lebih tepat disebut warung remang-remang. Selebihnya, kawasan tersebut bagaikan kota mati.

Shikamaru memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah bar kecil di ujung jalan. Ia menyimpan ponsel dan lencananya ke dalam _dashboard_ sebelum keluar dari mobil. Suasana di dalam bar tidak begitu ramai. Hanya segelintir muda-mudi yang memadati _dance_ _floor_ mungil di tengah-tengah bar, berdansa mengikuti irama musik _hip-hop_ yang dimainkan sang _disc-jockey_. Shikamaru tak pernah berdansa seumur hidupnya. Ia juga bukan tipikal orang yang senang menghambur-hamburkan uang, malah tak sedikit yang menyebutnya pelit. Jadi, sang detektif pun mengayunkan langkah menuju meja bar yang kosong dan berniat tak menyingkirkan semua lembaran uang dari dompetnya yang tipis.

"Tolong segelas bir," katanya pada seorang bartender yang tengah membersihkan gelas-gelas kaca dengan lap bersih seraya menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Mata elangnya mengawasi keadaan di dalam bar sebelum kembali fokus pada segelas bir yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya. Shikamaru menyesap birnya, mencecap sejenak rasa pahit yang membakar lidah sebelum mengalirkan cairan berbuih itu ke dalam tenggorokannya yang kering kerontang.

Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa yang ia alami dalam seminggu belakangan kembali terpintas dalam ingatannya. Kasus _The Fallen Angel_ ini telah menguras waktu, tenaga dan pikirannya. Setelah hampir lima tahun menanganinya, Shikamaru dan timnya belum menemui titik terang ataupun petunjuk mengenai dalang di balik _The Fallen Angel. "Mungkinkah aku melewatkan sesuatu?"_

"Berkenan mentraktirku minum?" Suara merdu nan syahdu membuyarkan pikirannya.

Shikamaru menoleh sekilas, baru menyadari kalau seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ sewarna pasir sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya dengan bibir ranum semerah delima yang begitu menggoda. Pandangannya mengunci sepasang mata _emerald_ yang sangat menawan. Cantik. Itulah kesan pertama yang terbersit di benak Shikamaru. _"Siapakah wanita yang memesona ini?"_

Shikamaru mengiyakannya, lantas berkata pada si bartender agar membuatkan _cocktail_ pesanan wanita cantik di sampingnya. Ia nyaris menertawai dirinya sendiri lantaran bertingkah layaknya pria sejati berdompet tebal yang terbiasa mentraktir setiap wanita yang ditemuinya. Padahal saat itu keuangannya sedang seret dan ia masih harus berhemat selama empat belas hari ke depan sebelum jumlah nominal di rekeningnya berubah menjadi delapan digit.

"Namaku Temari." Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Shikamaru. Sang detektif tampak ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyambut tangan mulus wanita itu. "Shikamaru Nara."

Untuk sekali ini, Shikamaru ingin melepaskan embel-embel detektif kepolisian yang sudah sangat melekat pada dirinya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang pria biasa. Pria penyendiri yang pikirannya sedang kalut dan butuh melampiaskan semua penat dan stres yang mencengkeram jiwa dan raga.

Shikamaru bergidik di kursinya ketika tatapannya tanpa sengaja terpaku pada belahan dada Temari yang terekspos di balik kemejanya yang agak transparan. Shikamaru menelan ludah. Sekejap saja gambaran potongan tubuh dalam kardus yang tadi siang mampir di kantornya, tergantikan dengan bayangan dirinya yang membenamkan wajah ke payudara Temari.

"Sepertinya kau sedang galau." Suara lembut Temari menghempaskan Shikamaru dari imajinasi vulgarnya. Mulut pria itu sedikit terbuka, entah terpana karena Temari bisa menebak situasi yang tengah menghimpitnya, atau lantaran malu karena baru saja membayangkan dirinya dan Temari melakukan hal-hal erotis penuh gairah.

Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Ia malah menenggak birnya lagi, berusaha meredam ketegangan di celananya. _"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu sekarang. Tidak dengan wanita ini."_

Ia mengamati Temari melalui pelupuk matanya. Dari penampilannya, wanita itu tampak seperti pekerja kantoran. Temari mengenakan _blouse_ putih lengan panjang dengan aksen renda pada kerahnya. Siluet tubuhnya yang ramping dan seksi tercitra dengan jelas dalam balutan rok span setinggi lutut, dipadankan dengan _stocking_ tipis yang nyaris tak kentara melapisi kulitnya. Tatanan rambut dan riasannya terlalu anggun jika dibandingkan dengan para penjaja kenikmatan sesaat yang biasanya kerap bermunculan di bar.

"Aku seorang psikolog," ujar Temari seraya menempelkan buah ceri di mulutnya. "Jika kau penasaran kenapa aku berkata seperti itu," tambahnya sambil menjilat ceri merah itu beberapa kali, mengulumnya sejenak, baru kemudian mengunyah dan menelannya. Itu hal biasa sebenarnya. Tapi, menjadi tak biasa dalam pandangan Shikamaru yang ternganga membayangkan Temari tengah mengulum ujung kejantanannya yang mengeras, bukan buah ceri yang lembek itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Shikamaru buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Temari menyadari kalau tadi ia berfantasi tentang wanita itu. Ia datang jauh-jauh ke sini bukan untuk menceritakan kemalangan dirinya dengan orang asing. Tapi sepertinya Temari sudah tahu kalau ia berbohong perihal suasana hatinya karena wanita itu mengurai tawa ringan yang entah kenapa malah membuat dirinya semakin terpikat pada Temari.

Temari menyesap _cocktail_ nya kemudian berkata, "semua pasienku juga berkata demikian pada awalnya," kemudian wanita itu beringsut mendekati Shikamaru hingga salah satu puncak payudaranya bersentuhan dengan lengan Shikamaru. Napasnya mengembus leher Shikamaru ketika ia merayu pria itu dengan bisikan bernada sensual. "Tapi... Aku tidak berminat main dokter-dokteran denganmu."

Shikamaru tercekat merasakan desiran gairah mulai merambati tubuhnya setelah merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari hembusan napas Temari. Tak sepatah kata pun tercetus di antara kedua insan yang saling menatap lekat, seolah berada di dimensi yang berbeda, tak memedulikan keriuhan dan alunan musik yang berdentam-dentam di sekitar mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru meraih tengkuk Temari, menekan bibir wanita itu dengan bibirnya, mencium Temari dengan kecanggungan seorang remaja yang baru mencapai pubertas. _"Astaga! Kau mengacaukannya, Shikamaru!"_

Namun Temari sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang tak mengenyam banyak pengalaman dalam hal berciuman. Wanita itu membalas ciuman Shikamaru, menggigit lembut bibir bawah pria itu, diikuti usapan lidah yang menggoda.

 _"Aku harus menghentikannya! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"_ Akal sehatnya terus saja mengirimkan sinyal bahaya. Baru kali ini Shikamaru merasakan pergolakan batin –dan juga gairah–yang begitu besar dalam dirinya. Shikamaru tak pernah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pria baik-baik, tapi ia bukan tipikal pria yang suka menyakiti hati wanita. _That's why_ , Shikamaru tak pernah menempatkan aktifitas seksual sebagai pelampiasan belaka.

Seharusnya ia menarik diri dari wanita cantik itu sebelum seorang pria yang memproklamasikan diri sebagai pemilik sah tubuh Temari yang seksi nan menggairahkan muncul di hadapannya dan melabuhkan tonjokan keras yang akan semakin memperparah bentuk wajahnya yang pas-pasan. Tapi Shikamaru malah memperdalam ciumannya, menyurukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Temari dengan putus asa, mengecap perpaduan lezat _vodka_ dan buah ceri yang terasa di mulut wanita itu.

 _"Ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan! Tidak di sini. Tidak sekarang."_ Pikiran rasional Shikamaru berjibaku melawan hasratnya sendiri.

Ketika akhirnya mereka menarik diri, Shikamaru semestinya memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengakhiri semua ini sebelum dirinya terlibat lebih jauh dengan seorang wanita misterius yang mampu menggelorakan hasratnya hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, namun Temari telah berhasil menghempaskan _The Fallen Angel_ dari benaknya dan di waktu yang bersamaan, membangkitkan gairah seksual yang entah sudah berapa lama terpendam dalam jiwanya.

Shikamaru belum pernah merasa sangat berhasrat seperti saat ini. Jadi... Alih-alih kabur meninggalkan Temari dengan resiko mendapat julukan sebagai pria cengeng selamanya, Shikamaru malah bertanya pada wanita itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ujung bibir wanita itu terangkat, membentuk senyum yang memikat. "Aku menginginkanmu, Shikamaru Nara."

Temari kemudian meraih tas dan mantelnya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar dengan gaya berjalan bagai seorang model di _catwalk_. Ia membalikkan badannya setelah beberapa langkah, memandang ke arah Shikamaru yang masih termangu menatapnya, kemudian mengisyaratkan pria itu agar mengikutinya.

 **xxxxx**

Shikamaru mengiringi Temari langkah demi langkah. Mereka berbelok ke sebuah lorong sempit, tak jauh dari bar. Setelah memastikan tak ada siapa pun di sana, Shikamaru mendesak Temari ke dinding lorong, menyusupkan jemarinya ke rambut Temari dan melumat mulut wanita itu dengan emosi yang bergejolak.

 _"Persetan dengan The Fallen Angel! Persetan dengan suami atau kekasihnya Temari! Tidak boleh ada yang mengacaukannya. Tidak sekarang."_

Saat ini, Shikamaru hanya ingin bersama Temari, wanita misterius berparas jelita yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang membosankan, merapalkan sepenggal kalimat bagaikan mantra yang membuat dirinya terhipnotis, dan mengobarkan api gairahnya hanya dengan sentuhan dan ciuman.

 _"Temari, siapa pun dirimu dan dari mana dirimu berasal, kau telah berhasil menjeratku dengan selubung pesona sarat misteri."_

Shikamaru merasakan denyut jantungnya melonjak ketika Temari mencengkeram kelepak jasnya, menempelkan tubuh seksinya rapat-rapat, dan menyambut mulutnya dengan gairah yang menggebu-gebu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Temari, menjilatinya, meminta akses untuk masuk, kemudian menjelajahi mulut wanita itu dengan lidahnya. Kali ini Shikamaru tak mengacaukannya.

Di dalam lorong yang dingin dan temaram, ciuman mereka semakin panas. Gairah yang tercipta di antara mereka begitu kuat sampai bisa terlihat, seperti dua aliran listrik yang dihubungkan lewat atmosfer sensualitas, saling beradu, saling mendominasi. _The Fallen Angel_ mungkin telah mengalahkannya untuk sementara waktu, tapi saat ini Shikamaru tak ingin mengalah pada malaikat cantik yang membuat seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang dan kejantanannya mengeras ketika bergesekkan dengan perut Temari.

Ciuman Shikamaru menelusuri leher jenjang Temari, mengisapnya hingga berbekas, menggigit dan menggores-gores leher wanita itu. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk meraba payudara Temari, dengan lembut meremas, kembali meremas. "Bagus," kata Shikamaru dengan suara serak, merespon erangan kenikmatan yang tercetus dari mulut manis Temari.

Sementara tangan kirinya menggoda payudara Temari, tangan lainnya menyelinap ke balik rok, menarik turun nilon tipis yang melapisi paha Temari. Saraf-sarafnya kembali bergetar, merasakan kulit lembut sehalus sutra memenuhi telapak tangannya. Shikamaru mengerang ketika jemarinya menyusup ke bagian belakang rok. Tak ada lapisan apa pun di sana. Hanya seutas tali kecil yang menghilang di antara kedua bokong Temari.

Shikamaru mencium lekuk bahu Temari seraya membelai paha mulus wanita itu dengan jemarinya. Tubuh Temari tersentak ketika ujung-ujung jari Shikamaru menekan bagian tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, menciptakan sensasi menggelitik di sekujur tubuh wanita itu.

"Oh, Tuhan!" Temari mengerang ketika Shikamaru memasukkan satu jarinya, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Shikamaru, mengangkat kedua kakinya, lalu melingkarkannya ke pinggang Shikamaru. Pahanya terbuka dengan indah hingga pangkal, memperlihatkan tali _thong_ yang terentang kencang.

"Aku menginginkanmu," geram Shikamaru ke telinga Temari. "Sekarang."

Shikamaru menahan tatapan Temari. Sorot matanya begitu panas membara, mengobarkan api gairah dalam tubuh Temari. Wanita cantik itu menyipitkan mata hijaunya yang menawan, menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan menantang. "Lakukan saja," ucapnya.

Kendali Shikamaru pun akhirnya putus, bersamaan dengan tali _thong_ Temari yang direnggutnya dengan kasar. Ia menurunkan ritsleting celana. _"Sekarang. Sekarang. Sekarang."_ Dengan gemetaran, ia berusaha membebaskan dirinya. _"Aku harus melakukannya sekarang!"_ Kemudian menghunjam keras dan dalam ke tubuh Temari.

"Ya, Tuhan!" Shikamaru memejamkan mata, merasakan otot-otot Temari menjepitnya dengan kencang. Sensasi panas dan licin membalut kejantanannya yang kian menegang di dalam tubuh Temari. Nikmat. Begitu nikmat. Shikamaru menghunjam lagi, lebih keras, lebih cepat, mengubur diri lebih dalam hingga ke pangkalnya. "Ya, ampun! Temari!"

Rasanya seperti jatuh ke lembah surga. Shikamaru sudah tak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia larut dalam gelombang kelembutan dan kenikmatan seorang wanita. _"Sudah lama sekali."_ Benar. Sudah sekian lama Shikamaru tidak pernah bercinta, sehingga Chouji selalu mengejeknya. Oleh karena itu, Shikamaru bertekad takkan mengacaukan kesempatan yang ditawarkan Temari untuknya. Shikamaru membutuhkan pelampiasan dan... pelepasan. Setelah lima tahun tidak melakukan hubungan ragawi, membuat testosteron meluber ke organ-organ pribadinya. Butuh dilepaskan. Butuh dikeluarkan.

Temari memejamkan mata. Erangkan seksi berderam dari kerongkongannya seiring dorongan keras Shikamaru yang menghunjam tubuhnya. Bulir-bulir keringat menitik di dahinya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Payudaranya berguncang setiap kali Shikamaru mendesak masuk dengan gesekan yang kuat dan cepat. "Oh, Tuhan! Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru mendekap pinggang Temari dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa diri agar rileks, tapi ia nyaris kehilangan kendali dirinya lagi begitu mendengar namanya dilantunkan Temari dengan nada sensual yang membuatnya senewen.

Shikamaru merasakan denyut di dasar tulang punggungnya, tanda pertama puncak kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Ia mendorong semakin dalam, mengenai titik yang mengirimkan hentakan arus listrik di seluruh kulit Temari. "Oh, Tuhan! Jangan berhenti!" jerit Temari. "Lebih cepat, Shikamaru! Lebih cepat!"

"Oh! Oh, Tuhan! Ya!" Temari merintih, otot-otot dalamnya mengencang, mencengkeram erat Shikamaru yang memenuhi dirinya. Kuku-kukunya menekan biseps pria itu dengan kuat ketika pria itu menggosokkan ujung kejantanannya yang keras ke tonjolan sensitif di area kewanitaannya yang membengkak. Temari menyambut gerakan agresif Shikamaru, merapatkan pinggulnya ke tubuh pria itu, bergerak seirama dengannya. Semakin cepat, semakin kasar setiap detiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti." Shikamaru menutup matanya, peluh membasahi keningnya. "Kau terasa sangat nikmat. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu, Temari." Ia bisa merasakan Temari hampir mencapai klimaks ketika wanita itu melengkungkan punggungnya, seluruh ototnya menegang. Dengan pekik tertahan, Temari pun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Begitu cantik. Begitu indah.

"Temari... _My Angel_..." Pikiran itu memenuhi benak Shikamaru sementara ia menghunjam semakin keras, mendorong semakin cepat dan dalam. Ia melumat mulut Temari, mencium wanita itu hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, sementara panggulnya bergerak semakin liar, membombardir tubuh Temari demi memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya.

"Astaga!" Shikamaru tak bisa berhenti. Tidak ingin berhenti. Temari begitu nikmat. Panas. Licin. Basah. Ketat. Sempurna. Temari mengerang dalam ciumannya. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring orgasme hebat yang melanda untuk kedua kalinya. Shikamaru membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam gelombang kenikmatan itu. "Temari!" Shikamaru menggeram pelan. Lalu, dengan satu hentakan kuat, ia pun mencapai puncak. Klimaks dengan begitu keras. Di dalam tubuh indah Temari.

Shikamaru menyandarkan dahinya ke dinding, berpaling untuk mencium rahang Temari. Napas wanita itu sama terengah dengan dirinya. Perlahan Shikamaru menurunkan kaki Temari hingga menjejak tanah. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia menarik diri. Begitu pula Temari, kakinya lemas ketika ia bersandar ke dinding, berusaha menahan dirinya tetap berdiri tegak.

Temari menurunkan rok dan merapikan kemejanya yang kusut akibat persenggamaan panas mereka. "Tadi itu benar-benar... Luar biasa," katanya pada Shikamaru seraya menggigit bibirnya dengan gaya sensual.

Shikamaru ternganga mendengar pernyataan Temari. Mereka baru saja bertemu, saling mencumbu di dalam bar, lalu bercinta di sebuah gang sempit yang pengap, tapi Temari menganggap persetubuhan singkat mereka adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Ekspresi kepuasan tercermin jelas di wajah cantik Temari yang berkeringat. Bibir ranum wanita itu tampak bengkak, merekah merah, menggoda Shikamaru untuk memagutnya lagi.

Ini merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Shikamaru. _"Bercinta dengan wanita asing? Di sebuah gang? Astaga!"_ Shikamaru masih tak percaya kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi kemudian ia tersentak kaku. Matanya menatap nanar. Shikamaru baru menyadari kalau ia tak menggunakan pengaman. _"Bodoh! Kau memang bodoh, Shikamaru!"_

"Maafkan aku. Aku..." Belum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya, Temari menempelkan telunjuknya ke mulut pria itu. _"It's fine_ ," ujar wanita itu. " _It's my save day,_ " imbuh Temari seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengembuskan napas penuh kelegaan. Meskipun profesi sebagai detektif kepolisian memberikan gaji yang lebih dari cukup untuk membangun sebuah keluarga, Shikamaru merasa dirinya belum siap menikah. Belum siap mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah.

"Tapi..." Temari meraih tas dan mantelnya yang teronggok di tanah. "Kurasa aku berhak mendapat tumpangan untuk pulang." Ia mengerling pada Shikamaru.

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada suami atau kekasih di sana."

 **xxxxx**

Mereka saling berbincang sepanjang perjalanan, namun keduanya sepakat untuk tak membahas pekerjaan, karena –sama seperti Shikamaru– Temari datang ke bar itu hanya untuk menghilangkan penat dan stres. Hanya obrolan ringan seputar hobi dan kegemaran masing-masing. Sesekali Temari melontarkan gurauan dengan raut wajah yang jenaka dan keduanya pun tertawa. Begitu ringan dan mengalir apa adanya.

Selain cantik dan anggun, Temari juga menyenangkan dan tentu saja... Menggairahkan. Baru saja merasakan klimaks terdahsyat sepanjang hidupnya, Shikamaru tiba-tiba menginginkan Temari lagi. _"Gila!"_ Ia tak pernah begitu menginginkan seorang wanita sampai seluruh saraf di tubuhnya bergetar sebagaimana yang ia rasakan saat menginginkan Temari.

Kesunyian membungkam mereka ketika Shikamaru melajukan kendaraannya di jalan raya menuju ke luar kota. Temari menyalakan lampu kabin mobil dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya bersinggungan dengan Shikamaru. Panasnya tatapan Shikamaru menelanjanginya, mengungkapkan kelaparan yang begitu nyata. Temari bergidik di kursinya, merasakan pangkal pahanya mulai lembap.

Tak lama kemudian, Temari mengulurkan tangan ke bawah, membuka celana Shikamaru dan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam. Darahnya mendidih ketika mendapati Shikamaru sudah sekeras batu granit. "Kau besar sekali." Perutnya melilit, teringat benda yang besar dan keras itu telah memasukinya, meregangkannya dan memenuhinya. "Oh, Tuhan!"

Temari membebaskan kejantanan Shikamaru dari celana, membelainya dengan lembut, mengelusnya perlahan-lahan, memberi perhatian pada bagian yang membengkak di ujung. "Apakah ini terasa nikmat?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya! Tentu saja!"

Ketika mobil berbelok ke jalan bebas hambatan, Temari membungkuk dan menggunakan mulutnya. "Astaga, Temari!" Shikamaru mencengkeram kemudi mobil dengan kedua tangan. Pikirannya kacau balau, tapi perhatiannya tetap terfokus pada jalan.

Saat keinginan untuk bercinta sekali lagi dengan Temari terbersit dalam benaknya, yang ia bayangkan adalah meniduri wanita itu sampai pagi, bukan permainan penuh hasrat di tengah jalan seperti ini. Tapi... Di sinilah ia sekarang, menyetir di jalan raya dengan kecepatan tujuh puluh kilometer per jam, merasakan kenikmatan paling liar dalam hidupnya, dengan mulut Temari yang panas dan basah.

 _"Astaga... Apa yang Temari lakukan dengan lidahnya?!"_

 _"Kau akan melewati gerbang tol beberapa meter di depan. Pelankan mobil!"_

Shikamaru memelankan laju mobilnya, meraih kartu tol dari _dashboard_ , lantas menempelkannya pada layar _digital_ yang tersedia di setiap gerbang. "Kau hebat sekali, Temari." Suaranya terdengar parau dan putus-putus. "Benar-benar hebat."

Temari melenguh. Wanita itu menguatkan cengkeramannya, dengan gerakan yang lihai, lidahnya menjentik seluruh permukaan kulit Shikamaru, kemudian mendorong benda keras itu ke dalam mulutnya. Shikamaru merasakan sakit berdenyut-denyut di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia menginjak pedal gas dan memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. _"Batas kecepatan delapan puluh kilometer per jam. Whoa! Pelankan!"_

Shikamaru menyusupkan jemarinya ke rambut Temari, memegang stir dengan satu tangan, pinggulnya terangkat, mendesak Temari agar bergerak lebih cepat. "Ya, Tuhan... Temari! Puaskan aku!"

"Ya! Ya! Seperti itu! Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!"

Temari menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara paha Shikamaru, menangkup pria itu sepenuhnya, tetap menjaga irama dengan mulutnya, sementara lidahnya bereksplorasi di sana, menjilat, menggelitik dan membelai Shikamaru.

Puncak kenikmatan itu menerjang dalam guncangan-guncangan dahsyat yang meluluh-lantakkannya. Kental dan panas, tapi Temari menelan semuanya tanpa ragu.

 _"As-ta-ga!"_ Itu adalah pengalaman oral seks pertama dalam hidup Shikamaru Nara. Dan dia melakukannya di dalam mobil yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Shikamaru tidak pernah berfantasi mengenai hal ini sebelumnya.

Jalan keluar menuju Sunagakure mulai terlihat di depan. Shikamaru tak tahu bagaimana ia mempertahankan mobilnya tetap meluncur di jalan. Namun, satu hal yang pasti adalah mereka masih di jalan raya dan tidak ada yang mati.

Temari kembali duduk dengan tegak dan menurunkan kaca spion di kabin. Setitik cairan Shikamaru menetes dari ujung mulutnya. Wanita itu menyekanya dengan ujung jari, menyesapnya hingga tak bersisa, dan membersihkan area di sekitar mulutnya dari sisa- sisa lipstik dengan sehelai tisu. Kemudian ia beralih pada Shikamaru. "Kau menyukainya?"

Shikamaru tak menyahut ketika berbelok ke tikungan jalan yang menuju ke Sunagakure. Ketika mereka sudah keluar dari jalan tol, Shikamaru berkata, "permainan akan seru kalau dimainkan berdua." Pria itu pun menyeringai.

Temari bergetar. "A-apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bersandar di kursi dan rentangkan kaki!" Shikamaru menyuarakan seruan bernada perintah. Sebelum Temari sempat menyanggahnya, ia kembali menyuruh wanita itu melakukan instruksinya. "Letakkan lututmu di dasbor dan angkat rokmu!"

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Lakukan saja!"

Temari melakukan perintah Shikamaru. Ia mengangkat roknya ke atas pinggang, memperlihatkan kembali tali _thong_ yang melingkar cantik di sana. Shikamaru menarik tali itu hingga terlepas. Dengan sebelah mata terpaku pada jalan dan sebelah lagi melirik ke arah Temari, Shikamaru bermain-main dengan wanita itu, merasakan bagian tubuh Temari yang panas dan licin, menggelitik tonjolan sensitif yang membengkak, menyelipkan satu, lalu dua jarinya ke dalam sana.

"Oh, Tuhan!" Temari memekik pelan. Ia berpegangan pada sandaran jok, sementara pinggulnya terangkat seiring gerakan jemari Shikamaru yang semakin cepat. "Kumohon... Kumohon, Shikamaru... Kumohon..." Rintihan Temari terdengar syahdu di telinga Shikamaru, bagai melodi cinta yang kerap didendangkan para pujangga yang kasmaran.

Pada saat mobil Shikamaru berhenti di depan rumah Temari, wanita itu sudah mencapai klimaks satu kali. Shikamaru menarik jarinya, kemudian menjilati cairan panas Temari yang meluber di tangannya.

Masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Temari menggumamkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Berkenan mampir untuk minum kopi?"

 **xxxxx**

Shikamaru tak pernah meminum kopinya.

Setelah memarkir mobil di garasi rumah Temari, Shikamaru sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu setiap detiknya. Mulutnya kembali melumat mulut Temari, sementara jemarinya bergerilya di tubuh wanita itu. Kemudian ia menarik Temari -yang masih terhanyut dalam gelombang orgasme- keluar dari mobil, membalikkan tubuh wanita itu hingga perut rampingnya menempel pada pintu mobil dan mengangkat rok Temari hingga bokong mulusnya tersingkap.

Shikamaru mendorong kaki Temari, mendesak wanita itu agar membuka tungkainya lebih lebar, kemudian ia membuka celana, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan memasuki Temari dari belakang dengan satu dorongan keras, besar dan menyeluruh.

"Astagaaa!" Shikamaru menggeram ketika otot-otot kewanitaan Temari menggepitnya dengan erat. Lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia merengkuh pinggul Temari dengan kasar, menghunjam semakin dalam.

"Nikmat... Kau nikmat sekali, Temari!"

Temari bagai mencengkamnya dengan kuat, genggaman yang begitu sempurna, rasanya lebih nikmat daripada sebelumnya. Shikamaru ingin ini berlangsung lama, ingin memastikan bahwa Temari juga menikmatinya, tapi ia sudah tak sanggup menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

Shikamaru merasakan ketegangan dalam diri Temari memuncak. Napasnya terpecah menjadi jeritan, mendengungkan namanya, hanya namanya ketika wanita itu mencapai klimaks sekali lagi. Otak Shikamaru seolah tercerai-berai, ia bergerak tanpa berpikir, mendorong maju-mundur, mendesak keras, menghunjam dalam, membenamkan seluruh dirinya ke dalam tubuh Temari, kemudian tenggelam dalam aliran pelepasan yang deras dan panas.

Shikamaru merasakan dirinya kembali bugar dan bersemangat. Seluruh beban di pundaknya seakan lenyap. Penat dan stres yang mendera tubuhnya seakan sirna, terhempas gelombang pelepasan yang bertubi-tubi. Sangat cepat, tapi... Begitu nikmat.

Shikamaru tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dengan wanita mana pun. Membayangkannya saja tidak pernah. Bahkan ia tak pernah memimpikannya sekali pun. Tidak banyak wanita yang sudi melemparkan diri ke dalam kehidupannya yang membosankan. Kalau bukan karena profesi atau nama besar keluarganya, mungkin Shikamaru masih perjaka hingga saat ini.

Tapi kemudian Temari menyelinap masuk saat dirinya tengah kalut. Temari seolah dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuknya, untuk meringankan beban pikirannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari kasus _The_ _Fallen Angel_ dan mengiringinya menuju pelepasan-pelepasan paling dahsyat dalam hidupnya. Temari bagaikan malaikat. _His angel_.

Gagasan itu menggelitik benak Shikamaru. Ia begitu terpikat pada Temari, seorang wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya di sebuah bar di pinggiran kota. Selain nama, profesi dan alamat tempat tinggalnya, Shikamaru sama sekali tak mengenal Temari. Meski demikian, ia sudah tenggelam dalam pesona Temari. Hati dan jiwanya telah terjerat oleh wanita cantik itu.

Shikamaru tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memagut bibir Temari ketika mereka melintasi _foyer_. Lima menit kemudian, pakaian mereka sudah berserakan di lantai ruang tamu. Temari duduk di sofa, membuka diri bagaikan sekuntum bunga tropis yang indah dan eksotis, sementara Shikamaru membungkuk di hadapannya, memuaskan Temari sebagaimana wanita itu memuaskan dirinya di dalam mobil. Setelah Temari mencapai orgasme untuk sekian kalinya, Shikamaru segera menyatukan tubuh mereka, mendorong kasar, cepat dan dalam, membenamkan dirinya hingga pangkal, menariknya, lalu mendesak lagi dengan keras. Erangan bernada erotis menggema di ruang tamu Temari, bersamaan dengan semakin liarnya persetubuhan mereka. Temari mencapai puncak kenikmatan terlebih dahulu, dan Shikamaru membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus pelepasan yang nikmat, sebelum akhirnya melebur bersama Temari.

 **xxxxx**

Shikamaru mendengar derap langkah pelan menuju ke arahnya. Dengan masih dilanda sakit kepala yang teramat sangat, sang detektif mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

"Halo, Sayang." Shikamaru bisa mencium aroma parfum semerbak dari tubuh sang empunya suara. Pria sederhana sepertinya tidak terlalu memikirkan jenis-jenis aroma parfum. Shikamaru hanya bisa memastikan kalau aroma parfum wanita itu malah membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah buruk.

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Shikamaru menggeliat-liatkan tubuhnya agar ikatannya melonggar. Dia menatap marah sang wanita yang terkekeh geli mengejeknya. Percuma. Temari telah mengekang pria itu dengan sangat kuat. Shikamaru tidak akan mungkin bisa melepaskan diri. Benar saja, atas usahanya yang sia-sia itu, Shikamaru malah hanya meninggalkan luka kemerahan di tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" mengucapkan satu kalimat saja rasanya bagai menelan arang panas. Shikamaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. _"Aku harus tenang. Fokus, Shikamaru! Kau harus fokus! Jangan biarkan dia mengalahkanmu! "_ Shikamaru mulai mengatur napasnya, membuka matanya lebih lebar, menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya, berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Setelah percintaan hebat di ruang tamu, mereka beralih ke kamar Temari dan melanjutkan persenggamaan liar mereka. Shikamaru tak mengingat jelas suasana di kamar Temari, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah menggagahi wanita itu di sana, menunjukkan kepiawaiannya bercinta dalam beragam posisi demi memuaskan Temari, lalu mencapai puncak kenikmatan maha dahsyat yang meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. Shikamaru ambruk di atas ranjang besar Temari dan ia tak mengingat apa pun lagi.

"Umm, tidak ada. Aku hanya meminumkanmu cairan karbol dan menyuntikkan beberapa obat ke dalam tubuhmu." Temari menjawab enteng seolah Shikamaru hanya menanyakan apa yang dilakukannya saat kencan mereka tadi seraya melemparkan senyum polosnya. _"Apa? Karbol? Dia memaksaku meminum cairan pembersih lantai?"_

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang cukup besar dengan penerangan lampu neon seperti di rumah sakit. Seluruh dinding dan lantainya dilapisi plastik. _"Kenapa dia harus repot-repot melapisinya dengan plastik?"_ Untuk menghapus noda cipratan darah. Shikamaru bisa menebaknya dengan mudah. _"Wanita ini pintar!"_

Shikamaru baru menyadari kalau tidak hanya dia dan Temari yang berada di ruangan itu. Seorang pria terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur yang sama sepertinya, sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya berada, tapi pria itu tidak diikat dan semua pakaiannya telah dilucuti. _"Mungkinkah pria itu sudah mati?"_

"Aku ingin kau menyaksikan semua ritual yang harus kulakukan hingga menghasilkan sebuah karya _masterpiece_ yang sangat apik atau biasa kau sebut dengan paket potongan tubuh. Cih! Selera seni petugas kepolisian memang payah!" Temari berkata dengan lantang.

"K-ka-kau siapa?"

"Aku? Ahh~ bagaimana yaa kalian menyebutnya… ah! _I am The Fallen_ _Angel."_

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **\- FIN -**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Fic dadakan setelah terinspirasi dengan 'kemesraan' ShikaTema di episode lalu dan ternyata berbarengan dengan ultah Shikamaru :D

Fic ini merupakan side story dari fic **The Fallen Angel** yang pernah saya publish tahun 2015. I'm lack of ideas, jadinya bikin begini deh T.T Beberapa part ada yang saya kutip langsung demi kesesuaian cerita. Huhuhu. Diriku tak ahli bikin cerita lemon seperti para author-senpai. Masih dilanda bapil yang belum kunjung reda, so maap-keun kalo banyak kesalahan di sana-sini T.T

Special thanks to beberapa novelis romantic suspense yang sudah saya sebutkan di fic lemon pertama saya, **Shape of You** , karena fic ini pun terinspirasi dari cerita mereka :)

Well, segini aja cuap-cuap gak pentingnya. Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir di sini :') Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
